1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of imaging devices, such as the so-called digital camera, video camera, and mobile telephone with a camera, having a function to take a still image or a moving image, and to an improvement of methods for controlling the power of the imaging devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging device capable of immediately capturing and imaging an object at the time of setting the camera in use, and a method for controlling the power of the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices, such as a camera, unless the power is frequently turned off when not in use, the power is exhausted, the number of shooting frames decreases, and as a result a photographer may miss a shutter chance. For this reason, power is turned off when not in use, and however unless a power switch is turned on at the time of shooting, the imaging device will not start to operate and a photographer may miss a shutter chance.
There is a method of causing an imaging device to enter a sleep mode instead of turning off a power switch. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-279553 published on Oct. 25, 2007 discloses an imaging device that detects a camera shake in the power-on state and automatically switches to a sleep mode when there is no camera shake.